


Heroes In Training: Entrance Exam!

by 1Storywriter1



Series: Heroes In Training! [1]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - My Hero Academia Fusion, BAMF Peter Parker, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Entrance Exam Arc (My Hero Academia), Gen, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Spider-Man References, Supportive Uraraka Ochako, U.A. High School (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: With his intense 10 months of training with All Might finished, Izuku Midoriya gets ready to complete the U.A. Entrance Exam!Recent events in his life making him have to take the proper way to becoming a Hero, Peter Parker has gone overseas to gain a place in the number 1 Hero school, U.A. High!On this day, these two young Heroes In Training will meet, and their lives will take a drastic change as a result.This is the beginning, the epic first step of how these two boys will become the greatest Heroes that ever lived!
Relationships: Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Peter Parker, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Peter Parker & Uraraka Ochako
Series: Heroes In Training! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945339
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Heroes In Training: Entrance Exam!

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, part 1 of a new series!  
> Now I think I'll just put it out there now, this is my first time writing for characters from My Hero Academia, so I might not have them down pat quite yet. Hopefully it isn't too bad though.  
> Go enjoy this read :)

Finally, after ten months of excruciating training to improve himself, the day it would all pay off has arrived for Izuku Midoriya: the day of the U.A. High School exam!

He hurried himself along town over to the school, already knowing he’d make it in the nick of time. Either way he decided to quicken up a little, turning his walk into a half-jog. As he moved he thought about the recent events; he’d had a crazy time recently after all. As earlier mentioned the boy had been training himself at the wishes at both himself and All Might to become the successor of the number one Hero’s ‘Quirk’.

Midoriya shook his head, still disbelieving. Out of all the people his Hero could have chosen it was him! It was awesome... and also kind of weird he’d learned, especially after the morning’s event.

_Eat this!_

That order was definitely going to be the weirdest thing Midoriya had ever been given, and probably the weirdest thing he’s ever heard for a long while too. Still, he didn’t regret his decision in being All Might’s successor.

Now though, he pushed all those thoughts to the side- for the moment at least- and got back to focusing on his upcoming test. Izuku knew there was a written section, but when it came to the practical side, he had no idea what it would be. The only thing he thought it would be was tough, unfortunately. More so since he didn’t have a ‘Quirk’. And as All Might had said, One For All wouldn’t properly work in his body for a couple of hours still.

Just as these thoughts started to work stress into Midoriya’s mind, he was suddenly taken out of them. He fell back, realising as he landed on his behind he’d not-so-softly walked into someone else. As Izuku fixed himself up and prepared to get up he saw the person he’d walked into practically bounce back onto their feet.

“Sorry about that”, the pedestrian said, holding out a hand to Midoriya and giving a sheepish grin, “I wasn’t really paying much attention to where I was walking. I’m new to the area.”

Midoriya smiled back at the person- a boy probably around his age he realised- and took the offered hand. “Um... s-same here. I-I had a lot on my mind too.”

The other boy chuckled at that. “Jeez, look at us, huh? Two clumsy walkers.” Izuku offered an awkward grin at the observation. He couldn’t really argue that point after all. “Anyways”, the boy continued once Izuku was back on his feet, “I’ll leave you to it. Sure you’re busy.”

“Yeah, thanks”, Midoriya said, dusting off his pants. Now that he was good again, he started to walk off.

However, before he could get a decent start-off he was stopped again. “Uh, actually, can you spare one second?” The boy asked Midoriya. He turned around and nodded. The pedestrian looked a little awkward now he realised. “I’m guessing you’ll probably know this area better than me, so before you go can you give me directions? I’m looking for some superhero school. U.A. or something? A.U?”

All Might’s successor’s eyes widened, a surprised grin on his face. “What a coincidence? I’m actually headed there too. Uh, I’ll show you where it is; i-it’s not far.”

“Neat”, the other boy said, giving a thumbs up. As Midoriya sped up his pace he noted that the tag along easily followed his stride- almost going faster than him, actually. “Oh, and by the way, my name’s Peter Parker.”

“Nice to meet you”, Midoriya greeted, giving a nod. “My name is Izuku Midoriya.” Peter directed a small wave to the other boy as his greeting. With that done they lapsed into silence for a number of minutes, until Izuku started speaking again. “Hey Peter, if-if you don’t mind me asking, do you think you could tell me why you’re going to U.A?” Now that he was actually paying attention he could see that Peter definitely wasn’t a native of the city-- and the accent was enough of a giveaway as well.

With that question posed though Peter seemed more than happy to answer. “Well, I’m pretty sure I can tell you my reason why. You see, I think I’m sort of a special case.” Peter pointed to himself as he said that, giving a forced laugh before continuing. “Obviously I’m not from around here or even Japanese, but I had to come all the way out here from America for a couple of really complicated, internal and external reasons.” The boy sighed as he moved on. “Anyways, the short version is after a couple of accidents with my abilities- ‘Quirks’ or whatever you guys here call them- I sort of got in a lot of trouble. I had to either pack up and go home or go overseas and get a proper teaching at doing the whole Hero thing.”

“That sounds tough”, Midoriya commented. 

Peter nodded. “Yeah. It sucks, but it could’ve been worse I suppose. For now though, I’m just interested and excited to see how this whole thing goes.” The boy looked up to the sky, giving a distant smile. When he seemed to come back to reality he turned to his guide. “How ‘bout you, Izuku? What’s your reason for going to ‘ _superhero school_ ’?”

With the question posed, Midoriya looked at Peter awkwardly. Obviously he couldn’t give the true reason, not after everything he’d been doing with All Might, but Peter had told him his reason for coming here. Surely there was a middle ground he could answer with? “Well”, he slowly started, “I uh... I’m coming here because-- _WOAH!_ ”

Suddenly- and before either boy could act on what was happening- Izuku was falling forward. _Woops, I tripped! Must be because of my exercise this morning_ , he thought as he fell. But then, he wasn’t falling. He found himself pulled back onto his feet, two sets of hands righting him up.

“Sorry about being crazy with my ‘Quirk’ there”, a female voice apologised, making Midoriya freeze up, “Just seemed like it might be bad luck if you tripped over there.” He turned and looked over at the girl who saved him from tripping as she started up again. “I’m nervous about this entrance exam- seems you might be too! So good luck to you! Later.”

She walked away after saying that, leaving Izuku almost comically frozen and stammering. Finally though, he managed to get out a legible sentence. “Wow... I just talked to a _girl_.”

“What?! No”, Peter piped up in disbelief, “All you did was get flustered; you didn’t even say anything! But she stopped you from falling over, so that’s cool.” After saying that the boy squinted, sticking out his tongue. “And why’d she only wish you luck?” He sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

“Anyways, I think we’re here now, right Izuku?”

The boy looked over their surroundings with that question posed. A grin spread across his face. They were definitely at the right place: U.A. High!

**...**

“WELCOOOOMMMEE EVERYONE TO MY LIVE SHOW!!! EVERYBODY SAY HEY!!!”

“Hey!” Peter excitedly called out, only to awkwardly sag at the odd looks and silence in the room. “Get in the mood why don’t ya”, he mumbled to himself. Once that brief and awkward silence had become unbearable, the weird-looking guy at the front started yelling out to everyone again. The guy’s mood definitely pumped Peter up- he didn’t get why no one else was. Hearing Midoriya’s fanboy mutterings, he turned and looked at him weirdly. “Is this guy a big deal or something?”

“Wait-- you don’t know who that is?” Midoriya basically squeaked. “That’s the voice-type Hero Present Mic! I listen to him on the radio every week! He’s so cool--”

Unfortunately the boy’s ramblings were cut off as the blonde boy next to Peter told Midoriya to ‘ _shut it_ ’. Peter just shrugged his shoulders at the words. He crossed his legs where he sat as he put his attention into listening to Present Mic’s words. Offhandedly he thought about how weird the name was. Maybe that’s because he was used to simple things like ‘Ant Man’ or ‘Captain America’. It didn’t really matter though, so he just listened to the words.

Peter hummed as he listened to his and all the other students’ instructions. It seemed like they were going to be split into groups and put into some ‘course’. He didn’t really know what it meant, but could only guess it wouldn’t be easy. Probably not ridiculously difficult either. It’s not like they wanted the students to hurt themselves, right?

He let out a relieved sigh when the Hero out front said you can take what you want though, which meant he could bring his webshooters. Although it wouldn’t be cheating, right? After all, he’d all but mastered them, and he wasn’t sure whether or not anyone else here was that good with their abilities or equipment. _Hopefully it won’t be too advantageous_ , he thought. _But then again, it’d be really stupid of me to think I’d be better than anyone here because of my experience._

After those musings he zoned back into their instructions, getting an idea of what they’d be up against. There’d be a few different types of enemies apparently, with appropriate points given out depending on which one you take out. Then some guy closer to the front asked about a fourth enemy type, which gave no points. Not that Peter was too concerned, distracted by the enquiring student’s appearance. _There’s no way that guy’s my age._

Finally, it seemed the whole briefing was over. “NOW LET’S MOVE TO THE MAIN EVENT! _PLUS ULTRA!!!_ ”

As everyone started getting up to go to their areas, Peter did the same, moving to walk alongside Midoriya. “This sounds like it’ll be exciting”, Peter mused aloud, “What d’you think, Izuku?” 

“Um, I’m a little nervous to be honest”, Izuku responded, the nervousness clear in his voice, “But all we can do is our best, right? So that’s what I’ll do!”

Peter couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows at the declaration. He had a feeling Izuku was something else. Easily putting a grin matching the determination of the other boy’s declaration, Peter pulled a thumbs up. “Sounds like a plan! I’ll see you out there, Midoriya. Good luck!”

**...**

Having made it to the practical test’s grounds, Midoriya looked up and over the structure. “Woah... it’s really big.”

“You can say that again”, Peter said, walking up to Izuku. “Seems we’ll be doing this test in the same area. Pretty neat, huh?”

“Y-yeah”, Midoriya agreed. He took a deep breath before turning to Peter. “I’m still pretty nervous though. I have no idea why everyone else is so confident though? Could it be they have equipment that benefits their ‘Quirks’? Or maybe they’ve been doing training that’s somehow similar to what this exam is?”

“I’m gonna say it’s not that second guess, but the equipment angle is likely”, Peter added. “After all, I’ve got some of my own. It’s pretty cool.” The boy quietened for a moment before pointing over while nudging Izuku at the same time. “Hey, look over there! There’s the girl that helped you earlier.”

Midoriya looked over to the girl. “It is too. I should really go thank her for that.” As he went to go do just that, Midoriya just so happened to be apprehended before he could reach her. Looking up at the guy he stopped him, he realised it was the boy from before, the one who had asked Present Mic about that fourth enemy type. “Oh uh, hi there.”

“Who are you”, the boy asked Izuku, “You’re not trying to distract fellow test takers are you?”

“N-no, of course not!” Midoriya tried to defend himself, putting his hands up in surrender. 

Before the other boy could say anything else they were joined by another. “Hey, I know you. You’re that guy who asked the Radio guy about the test, aren’t you?” It was Peter who said that, Izuku realised. He simply wandered right over and into their conversation. “By the way, you look super manly for like, a fifteen year old? Are you even fifteen?”

That enquiry wouldn’t be answered though, as the next moment Present Mic’s voice rang out again, telling everyone the test began.

As everyone started running to the entrance Peter looked over to the two boys he’d started to converse with. “Let’s go then! I’ll see you guys soon!” And then- miraculously to the other two- Peter suddenly zipped into the air, then was swinging into the test area from above.

“Woah”, Midoriya breathed out, “How’d he do that? Maybe he has a-- wait... oh man, everyone’s already started!” Quickly the boy started to run over, into the entrance. “I really have to hurry up if I want to get any points”, he said to himself as he ran along. Almost immediately upon entering the test area the boy saw that the other participants were already smashing away at the robot opponents, putting a little more pressure in his head. “Ohh, I’ve really got to hurry up and do something!”

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the area, Peter swung around the buildings. “Man”, he muttered to himself as he spotted another robot, “These guys are everywhere!” Letting go of his web he shot out another, tagging his opponent with it. As he fell down through the air he yanked up as hard as he could, sending the robot upwards. When they were both at the same height Peter kicked out, his foot smashing right through the enemy’s armour. “Easy peasy. But I gotta keep moving.”

He didn’t waste a moment, shooting out another web and starting to swing around again. As he did that he spotted that one of his fellow participants was getting overwhelmed by a couple of robots. Redirecting himself, Peter went over to the trouble, shooting out webs at the opponents. Now that they were restrained the other test taker easily dispatched them. When they looked over Peter gave a nod before swinging off again.

 _I should just be focusing on my points_ , he thought to himself as he took down another robot, _but I just can’t help but help out anyone else if they get into trouble. Hopefully it doesn’t annoy them too much._

Peter shook his head, trying to refocus. After an announcement saying there was five-and-a-half minutes left he sighed. While he was pretty sure he was doing alright, Peter decided he needed to try and push himself harder than he already was in the remaining time. It wouldn’t hurt after all, and he figured it was better to be safe than sorry. Nodding, the boy set out to achieve his new goal, but before he could a new sound boomed out.

_THOOM!!!_

The ground itself seemed to shake at that, Peter swiftly righting himself before he fell over. It was after that he finally noticed the ginormous and looming new threat in the area. “Wait, isn’t that the zero pointer robot?” Peter said to himself. “It’s huge!” He started running up to it after saying that, admiring its build as he went. “Dang, 0P it’s designated, but it’s more like _O_ P!”

Now that he had reached the behemoth, Peter leapt up, clinging onto it. As he climbed up the robot he thought over his options. _The Mic guy said it was zero points, so taking this down won’t really be useful_ , he rationalised, _but maybe taking it down will be a good way of showing of the potential of my powers. I wonder if anyone else has this thought?_ The boy stopped crawling for a moment, scratching his head. He narrowed his eyes, lifting himself onto only his feet. Now he began to shakily run up the robot. _Actually... I don’t think either of those points of mine matter. This thing’s huge- no doubt about it. I gotta take it down because there’s a very good chance this thing can easily hurt people. And I DEFINITELY don’t want that happening._

Strategies only washed through Peter on taking down the zero pointer for a second before he decided to go with his impulse plan. Pushing himself off the robot’s back he sailed through the air. _Lucky I’m behind the robot so I can do this._ The boy then aimed both his hands, then went wild. Doing his best to coat the enemy’s arms and legs in his webs, Peter kept on spraying, making sure he took hold of all the web-lines as he did. After a ridiculously large number of lines had been made Peter touched down on the ground again with a loud _thump_. He groaned, but was happy to find he was still on his feet. 

Now that he’d made all the web-lines that were still firmly attached to the zero pointer, Peter was ready to put the final act of his plan into motion. With all the webs’ ends in his hands he started running back, away from the robot. As he did he yanked the lines along with all he had. He grit his teeth, and after a few more harsh steps heard a low rumbling. He looked back for a second, managing to see the zero pointer’s legs making sparks against the ground, slightly sinking in. The boy grinned widely. _Yes! It’s working! If this keeps up, hopefully I can either disable this thing’s legs, or maybe even tip it over!_

Shockingly- and quite suddenly- this plan of Peter’s was derailed. Before the boy could react, a mighty scream roared through the air.

“ _SMAASH!!!_ ”

That cry was almost instantly followed by an explosion-like boom after, and then the zero pointer was toppling backwards. Peter’s eyes widened, a specific sense ringing in his head. He hastily dropped all the webs he was holding onto, then dove out of the way, shooting out a web mid-air and zipping into some back alley.

A few silent moments passed, all Peter could hear being his breathing. He took a deeper breath after another beat though, then got himself off the ground. He ran out of the alley, seeing all the robot’s wreckage laying around. _What the hell caused that?_ Peter wondered to himself. It was as he had this thought he saw something falling through the sky. 

“What is...?” Squinting his eyes he was just able to make out the object, realising it was a person. “That’s not good!”

Grunting, the boy began to run again. As he watched the person come closer and closer to the ground he prepared himself to jump. However, it seemed that wouldn’t be necessary. As he kept running closer Peter looked on as the falling ‘whoever’ was _slapped_ , which for whatever reason stopped their descent. Another beat passed, and then they dropped down to the floor. Realising everything had gone well enough Peter couldn’t help but sigh out, putting his hands on his knees. 

After finally catching his breath after everything, Peter ran over to the person who had had fallen- and most likely the person had had destroyed the zero pointer. Once he reached that person though, he couldn’t stop the surprise from jumping up in him. “ _Izuku?!_ ”

His surprise seemed to be unheard though, as Midoriya just raised his hand, trying to drag himself along. “Come on... I-I need... to get just a single... point!” Unfortunately, this didn’t seem to be possible as just as that moment--

“THE TEST... IS _OVER!!!_ ”

Both boys whipped their heads up, looking around in surprise. Over? That seemed to be the case. As the other participants started to gather around, Peter squat down next to Midoriya. “Dang, are... are you okay, Izuku?” He didn’t get a response. “Midoriya?”

It was at that moment though, another person came over- an old lady Peter was quick to notice. “Huh, this boy did this much damage to himself with his own ‘Quirk’, eh?” She asked no one in particular. “Seems his body and ‘Quirk’ aren’t properly synced.” After observing the boy for another reason, the old lady did something very surprising. 

_SMOOOOCH!_

Everyone around looked on in shock, Peter just being the closest to vocalize it. “Wha-- _huh?!?_ ”

“Don’t worry, young man”, the old lady said to Peter, “My ‘Quirk’ is amplifying and speeding up one’s healing. That’s how I use it.”

 _Sorta weird_ , Peter thought, but decided to keep that to himself. “So your power-- uh, ‘ _Quirk_ ’ I mean, sort of gives people a temporary healing factor?”

“You could say that”, the lady answered. Peter couldn’t help but chuckle. _Healing, huh? Wonder where I’ve seen that_. The old woman turned to the gathering after before speaking up again. “Alright, the boy should be sorted now; are there any other injured here?”

After a few nodded their answers, Peter sighed, sitting down next to Midoriya for a while. “Jeez, man”, he sighed, looking down at his unconscious... friend, maybe? He wasn’t quite sure if he would be allowed to call Izuku that. “Didn’t know you had that much power”, Peter continued, basically speaking to himself, “’s pretty cool. Seems it has a bad drawback though.”

A few minutes passed after that was said, Peter going deep into thought. Eventually, after the urging of that old lady, the boy cleared out of the area. As he left, he looked back at Midoriya one more time. _Something tells me I’ll be seeing you again, Izuku... so until then!_

**...**

A week had passed since the Entrance Exam, and right now Midoriya wasn’t exactly feeling too positive. He hadn’t scored any points in the practical after all, and had just scraped past the passing line for the written part. He sighed. _I’m sorry, All Might._

_Knock knock!_

Midoriya frowned at the sound. After another few knocks, he got up. It would be rude to not answer it after all. However, it looked like he was beaten to the door by his mother who was already there. Still, the boy went to the door. And when he did, his eyes widened in surprise. “Peter?”

The American boy grinned, giving a little wave. It stuck out to Midoriya that he was wearing the area’s mailman uniform. “What’s up, Izuku; surprised to see me?” All Izuku could do was dumbly nod, causing the other boy to laugh. “Good! I’d be sorta weirded out if you _were_ expecting me. Anyways... as I am now an awesome mailman, I’ve got a letter for you.” That said, he pulled it out, quickly slapping it into the other’s hands. “Bam! Thank U.A. for that. Now I gotta be off. See ya!”

Usually, Izuku would farewell someone when they left, but he was to busy looking down blankly at the letter. What does it say? Would it tell him he failed? That he passed? He didn’t know, and now the letter was actually _here_ , Midoriya sort of didn’t want to find out.

But he knew-- knew he had to persevere! So into his room he went, ripping open the envelope once he was seated. Immediately, an object fell out, a screen materialising above it, All Might taking up the screen. Midoriya intently watched the whole thing, on the edge of his seat the whole time. There were so many surprises in it, and so much disbelief going through the young boy’s head while it played, but finally, the ultimate words were said.

“ _Come on down, Midoriya my boy! U.A. is now your Hero Academia!_ ”

Those words, the words Midoriya has dreamt of hearing for so long had finally been said to him! It was impossible to stop the humongous smile that came onto his face, as well as the victorious cheer he let out.

Finally, it seemed Midoriya’s life was going to change. _For the better!_ He happily thought. _I can’t wait!_

**Author's Note:**

> And that brings this start to an end!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed the beginning of this series. I'm already starting to figure out what I have to write for the next addition into this story, and I've also got a couple ideas about the Sport Festival too. I'm hoping to write a good couple of parts for this series, so hopefully that happens!  
> Anyways, think I'll leave it here now. Always happy to hear from you, if you've got anything to say at all. Until next time :D


End file.
